Third Watch Highschool
by BoscoFaith
Summary: Maurice Boscorelli in highschool
1. Beach House

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Third Watch characters. I wish that owned Bosco, but that will never happen  
  
"Moe!!" Mikey yelled when he found his brother in Sasha's room. They had gone to the beach the last two weeks of summer vacation.  
  
"Mikey, be quiet." Bosco said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Be quiet? Hello Moe, I wake up and find you and Sasha in bed together." Mikey said walking out.  
  
"What's going on in here? Why were you yelling, Michael? Maurice, what in God's name are you doing in Sasha's bed? Rose said as she walked in to see what all the commotion was about at 6:30 in the morning.  
  
"We were only sleeping mom, honest. " Bosco said with an 'I didn't do anything wrong' look on his face.  
  
"Prove it to me than." Rose said as she pulled the covers off of the bed and saw that they were in fact fully clothed.  
  
"Rose, you know that I would never sleep with Maurice. Even though he can be pretty damn hard-headed to understand the meaning of the "no"." Sasha said as she tried to get out of bed, but Bosco grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Mom, I thought you were going to trust us. We have been going out for 4 years." Bosco said before giving Sasha a kiss on the cheek then helping her off the bed.  
  
"I know how long you two have been going out for, Maurice." Rose said as she walked out of Sasha's bedroom  
  
"I am sorry that you walked in and saw Maurice and I in bed together." Sasha said as she followed Rose out of her bedroom.  
  
"It's okay. I like giving my son a hard time. What are you two going to do today?" Rose said as she got a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.  
  
"We are going to hangout with some friends from school on the beach today." Sasha replied as Bosco and Mikey walked down the stairs.  
  
"Is Mikey going to be with you both today?" Rose asked as someone started knocking on the door  
  
"Yeah, Jeremy and Crystal are going to be there." Bosco said as he opened the door to see a familiar figure standing there.  
  
"Who is at the door, Moe?" Mikey asked as he walked up to the door  
  
"What do you want dad?" Bosco asked his father 


	2. Bosco's Dad

"I came here to see you and your brother, Maurice." Jared (Bosco's father) said as he pushed his way into the beach house.

"Well, we don't want to see you ever again." Bosco shot back at his father.

"You may have the right not to want to see me, but Mikey does not because he is only 15." Jared said as he closed the space between Bosco and himself.

"Mikey and Sasha, will you please go outside right now." Rose said s she pushed herself between Bosco and Jared.

"Maurice, he's not worth it. Don't get into a fight with your father." Rose said calmly to Bosco

"If the boy wants to fight me, then by all means let him come after me." Jared said as he pushed Bosco up against the wall.

Rose didn't know how it all started, but before anyone could stop it Bosco and Jared were rolling around on the floor. They were throwing punches at each other. As this happened Mikey and Sasha walked back into the house and were horrified at what was happening in front of them.

"Why are Moe and dad fighting this time, mom? Is it because of me?" Mikey asked as he walked into the house to see his bother and his father fighting.

"Mikey, will you please call the police?" Rose said as Mikey and Sasha were watching them fight.

"Okay mom. Sasha lets go use the phone in your room." Mikey said as he pulled Sasha up the stairs to her room.

"Jared, will you please let Maurice go? He can't breathe." Rose yelled at her ex-husband.

"He started fighting with me, now he is going to pay the price." Jared said as he heard sirens approaching.

"Police, open the door." A police officer yelled through the door.

"Hello, my ex-husband is trying to hurt my sons." Rose said as she let the police into the house

"Where is your other son, ma'am?" The police officer asked as his partner pulled Jared off of Bosco and arrested him.

"He is upstairs taking care of my eldest son's girlfriend." Rose said as the cop called for an ambulance.

"Can you please get them?" The police officer asked as he checked on Bosco.

"Yes, I will. I will be right back." Rose said as the ambulance pulled up.

"Ma'am, are you going to ride in the ambulance or are you going to drive yourself?" A paramedic asked as he worked on Bosco.

"I am going to drive myself, but his girlfriend is going to ride with him to the hospital." Rose said as the paramedics loaded Bosco into the ambulance.

30 minutes later Rose and Mikey arrived at the hospital and the doctor told them Bosco's condition. Sasha was in with Bosco when Rose, Mikey, and the doctor walked into his room.

"Mrs. Boscorelli, your son has multiple injuries." Dr. Jackson said as they all looked at an unconscious Bosco.

"What does that mean?" Mikey asked as Rose sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He has a broken arm, two broken ribs, a concussion, and some lacerations that required some stitches to close." Dr. Jackson told them.

"How long is he going to have to stay here for?" Sasha asked Dr. Jackson.

"He has to stay here for at least 48 hours because of the concussion." Dr. Jackson replied before leaving the room.

"I am really sorry that you had to see what happened today. Their father usually only shows up once every 5 years and gives someone a beating. Today just happened to be that time." Rose said as she pulled Sasha into a big hug.

"It's okay. I was just shocked to see my boyfriend getting beat up by his so-called father." Sasha said fighting back tears.

"I am truly sorry that you had to see me getting beat up by my father." Bosco said scaring his mother, his brother, and his girlfriend.

"Hey baby!!! When did you decide to join the land of the conscious?" Sasha asked while Mikey went to get Dr. Jackson.

"While my mom was apologizing to you." Bosco said before giving Sasha a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you doing, Maurice?" Dr. Jackson asked as he walked into the room.

"I am kind of sore, but other than that I feel fine." Bosco said as he sat up in the hospital bed.

" Well, that is to be expected after the injuries you suffered." Dr Jackson said

"How long do I have to stay here, doctor. I don't like hospitals that much." Bosco asked the doctor.

"48 hours" Dr. Jackson said before heading out the door.


	3. Apology

I know that I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me, I have been really busy with school ( it is my senior year of high school), soccer, college applications, trying to stay out of trouble. I will update as soon as my very busy life slows down a tad. I have all the chapters written. All that needs to be done now is typing them. I have to send a personal apology to my friend who has helped me with both of my stories. I hope you forgive me gurl. 


End file.
